My Life For You/Issue 1
Issue 1 of MY Life For You . Story written by Hellfire36o. The Beginning of Something New He sits on his desk, looking out the window with a face that shows that he is extremely bored. His right hand used a stand for his head on top of the desk, and his left hand used to spin his pencil around his thumb. All of the sudden he sees multiple police cars heading toward in the same direction. He starts to think about it could be, probably just a shooting somewhere, whatever it won't affect him he thinks. "AARON," yelled by Mr. Talfo, the math teacher. Aaron replied "what?" in a somewhat disrespectful way to a teacher. Everyone in the classroom stares at Aaron. Some people in the back began to giggle. Mr. Talfo angrily said "what do you mean 'what?' I am in the middle of teaching and you're look at the window not even paying attention." Aaron looks his teacher with the expression of I don't give a shit."so?" said Aaron. "'So?' since you're trying to get smart with me, then try to answer the equation on the board." Without a single hesitation "x=3." Mr.Talfo looks at the board. "Yes, that is correct, but please pay attention next time." Everyone then looked back at the teacher giving his lecture. "Fucking asians are always good at math." Everyone in the classroom starts laughing except for Aaron and Mr.Talfo. "CHAD, I cannot believe you said that. Apologize to Aaron right now." yelled Mr.Talfo. Chad, with a smirk, looked at Aaron." Alright, alright. I am sorry." "Good." said Mr. Talfo, "I'll see you af-" All of the sudden the speakers went off "EMERGENCY STUDENTS, WE ARE GOING TO HAVE A LOCKDOWN." One of the students in the classroom said "what? there was no drill happening to-" The man in the speaker spoke again "THIS IS NOT A DRILL, I REPEAT, NOT A DRILL. ALL TEACHERS MAKE SURE THAT NO ONE ENTERS THE CLAS ARGGHHHHH!" After that, a sound of water splashing was heard. Then the speakers went dead. "The hell, is this supposed to be some joke?" said Trevor, someone that always hung out with Chad. "Seems like it. But we'll do a lockdown just in case." replied Mr.Talfo. Everyone gathered to one side of the room where people from the hallways would not be able to see them through the windows. The students stayed quiet for 10 minutes. *bang* Everyone heard something hitting the door. *Bang**Bang* "Students stay quiet, I'm going to peakout." said Mr.Talfo. He takes a peak and sees the Janitor, Vat. "Oh it's just Vat, but he looks injured, I'm going to open the door." Mr.Talfo unlocks the door. "Vat what ha-" Vat suddenly jumps at Mr.Talfo and takes a big bite at his neck. Talfo screams in pain, and the students watch Vat feast on the math teacher. "Hey, this is some kind of joke right? Right?" said Kim, Chad's girlfriend. Aaron looks at Kim, then looks at a chair right next to him. "whether it's a joke or not, we'll find out." Aaron picks up a chair and lifts it up. "Woah, Aaron. What the fuck are going to do with that?" said Chad. "If Vat flinches, then we know it's a joke, but if he takes the hit head on, then this could be legit." replied Aaron. Aaron charges at Vat, and swings the chair. Category:Uncategorized